


Can't Beat Me

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Pranking, where Axel learns that maybe Saix has a few more memories than he thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel decides to pull a prank but the walls are thin and laughing makes it obvious who is behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Beat Me

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 3: Set A - Bed

     He had a time span of _maybe_ ten minutes to hurry and do what he needed to do before someone, well one person really, noticed that he wasn’t there on time to collect his mission report for the day. He slipped out of his room, already prepared for whatever that day’s mission would be, and into the room next to his. Most of the rooms the Nobodys lived in weren’t locked but most of them wouldn’t dare go into Saix’s room. Axel was one of the few exceptions, yet it was still a little nerve wracking (had he the ability to feel nervous, of course) to be in there. It was as spartan as the rest of the rooms, or so Axel assumed, but Saix kept his very clean (Cleaner than Axel who had left yesterday’s clothes on the floor and his used up potions scattered across his desk). It made life easier for the redhead because he didn’t have to worry about moving a piece of clothing on the floor out of place or something that the perceptive Nobody would surely notice.

     Axel moved to the bed and after a moment of committing how the bed was made to his memory he carefully peeled back the bedspread and set it aside. He then tucked the sheet in at the top of the bed and made sure it was secure before pulling the end up in the position that the top of the sheet would normally be. The bedspread was returned to how it had been before and Axel grinned at the normal looking bed that was now short sheeted. Axel figured it hadn’t taken him about five minutes to execute his prank and with the remaining five he high tailed it out of there to make it to the Grey Area at his usual time.

     It was a good thing he was able to maintain an even expression pretty well, or so he thought. Maybe he had smiled a little too cockily. That might had be why Saix’s eyebrow had hiked the tiniest bit when Axel grabbed his report. He wasn’t worried though, it was the perfect prank. If memory served him right, memories before becoming a Nobody were fickle at best, he had pulled this stunt once before to great success. At least, he remembered an angry, “ _You ass, when the hell did you do that!?”_ in Isa’s voice. That could have been for anything though, really. The mission for the day passed by pretty quickly and after some much wanted ice cream, Axel RTC’d to wait out his prank. One nap, three trips to the kitchen, a scary encounter with Zexion and a tower of books, Axel had his ear pressed to the wall that was between their rooms as he heard rustling in Saix’s room. The rustling stopped and Axel groaned as he remembered Saix had to look over mission reports. With a sigh, the redhead dragged his chair to the wall and sat down to wait.

     After what seemed like forever, Axel heard a chair scrape in the other room and some shuffling. The redhead straightened up and pressed his ear to the wall as he heard the chair scrape again and a soft click of a lamp. Then, after a moment, a string of muffled curses as, Axel imagined, a sleepy Saix tried to get into bed and only succeeded to shove his feet into a very short sheet. The imagery had Axel snickering but it was the cursing and Saix getting up and stomping around that caused Axel to burst out into full laughter. Once he calmed himself down and rubbed at his aching cheeks, he noticed that it was quiet in Saix’s room. Very quiet. Axel wasn’t sure how loud his laughing had been and he moved to get up and put his chair back when _BAM,_ something hit the wall where he had been listening. It shocked Axel enough that he jumped and he scrambled back to the other end of his room. It was quiet again and Axel could clearly hear Saix’s voice.

     “Payback is a bitch, Axel.”

     The phrase ran through Axel’s mind the next day when he returned from his mission to find that his own bed was now a feature in the Grey Area. Saix stood in front of the windows, as impassive as he had been that morning when Axel got his mission from him, as he took the reports of those who had also had a mission in the morning and Axel swore that the corners of his lips were slightly upturned when Saix looked at him. Axel walked around the bed to turn in his own report and sighed when he turned around and saw Xigbar stretched out on his bed. “Your little prank may have worked like it did when we were young,” Saix said softly behind him, “but now you can’t beat me when it comes to these things.” If Axel didn’t know any better, he could have sworn Saix was smirking when he told him that. Axel cursed softly and set about kicking Xigbar out of his bed and then figure out just how the hell he would get it back to his room. Of course, this wouldn’t deter him. No, this only served as a challenge to try and ‘beat’ Saix though by the look of things (And Xigbar’s refusal to get off his bed) this may get messy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
